


OTP: I Will Be Your Mousepad

by jfcmartin



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfcmartin/pseuds/jfcmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan ficlets mostly.  Ranges from fluff to whatever I can think of!! I might also turn some of them into full length fics don't test me.</p><p>Not beta-d because I don't want to disturb her yet so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, have you seen the…? Oh

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Phandom!!! We'll not full length fic or whatever but you get the point... Same concept as the Johnlock version.
> 
> Anyway so umm nothing besides the idea belongs to me, 
> 
> Rad bee, [mydearestdetective](http://mydearestdetective.tumblr.com/) asked: Hey, have you seen the…? Oh. + Phan for the [happy ficlet meme.](http://freemantm.tumblr.com/post/128520031830/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)

It's been a week since Phil left for the Amazing Book is not on Fire tour in South Korea. Dan couldn't go with him, unfortunately. He was absolutely sick and not even a truck of aspirin could save him. Everything else was in order and they couldn't cancel it so they had no choice but to let Phil go without him.

He entered the flat and inhaled. He could smell Dan's cologne and a mixture of other scents that reminded him of home. He took a few steps in and dropped his bag on the floor. Everything was exactly the way it was, of course. Dan probably only moved to go to the bathroom or sit on his regular spot on the couch. Phil wasn't sure if he even ate at all.

"Dan?" he called. He's probably still sick until now. Who would even take care of him besides himself? Phil thought.

He went to his room to change back to his favorite pajamas, a white shirt and galaxy bottoms. Phil opened his dresser and searched for them, but he couldn't find them. He frowned and looked under the bed; they weren't there either.

Phil went out and placed his hands on his hips. He was certain they were washed already. Who was assigned to do the laundry again?

"Dan!" he exclaimed. He crept up to his room and knocked on the door gently. "Psst. Dan?" He opened the door slowly.

"Have you seen the...? Oh," he saw Dan lying peacefully on his bed, over the blankets, with his arms draped around a pillow. Phil didn't have to find his pajamas anymore. Dan was already wearing them.


	2. Give me a hand!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are putting up halloween decorations again. And by 'Dan and Phil', I meant 'Phil only'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally suck at summaries I'm so sorry but hey here it is!
> 
> Nothing but the idea is mine and ummm
> 
> [extraterrestriallester](http://extraterrestriallester.tumblr.com/) asked: phan and "give me a hand" pls!! for the [happy ficlet meme.](http://freemantm.tumblr.com/post/128520031830/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)

"Dan! Help me fix these cobwebs!" Phil exclaimed as he played with the roll of clear tape on his finger.   
  
Transforming the flat into a mini haunted house was purely Dan's idea. However, helping out in actually doing all the work was beyond him. Phil was left to stick the cardboard cutout of the angry pumpkin on the door and probably everything else

He rolled his eyes and crouched down to get the fake cobwebs from the brown box beside him. Phil cringed as they clung to his fingers and he couldn't seem to take them off. Why were these things necessary anyway? He thought.   
  
Phil made the mistake of sinking his hands deeper into the box, since the cobwebs stuck to his arm. He groaned and flailed them violently. He gave up and slumped in defeat.  
  
"Dan! Wouldn't it be nice if you gave me a hand here!" Phil called out once more and turned around to look for his flatmate. He turned pale and screamed, covering his eyes with his cobwebbed hands as he faced Dan holding a fake bloody hand in front of him.  
  
Dan giggled uncontrollably. "D'you said you needed a hand, Phil?" he asked as his face turned red.

_"Dan!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated as usual :D

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated as usual :D


End file.
